como romeo y julieta
by lidean day
Summary: Este es otro one shoot Como romeo y julieta se enamoraron pero solo una decisión cambiara un amor destinado a la desdicha. Se aceptan sugerencias


_**Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takashi **_

_**COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA  
**_Kagome Higarushi y Sesshomaru Taisho hijos primogénitos de familias enfrentadas  
Y como romeo y Julieta se conocieron, entre música conversaron, dejándose enamorar el uno del otro a pesar de la enemistad en sus familias.  
_Flashback:  
la fiesta de fin de año del colegio Shikon , como cada año se realizaba de forma espectacular sin reparar en gastos, no por nada los estudiantes eran hijos de personas muy influentes en Japón.  
11:00 PM  
Los coches empezaban a llegar, algunos buscando un lugar donde aparcar y otros simplemente lo dejaban donde podían.  
12:00 PM  
Kagome y Seshomaru ya se encontraban en la fiesta y cada uno con su grupo9 de amigos.  
1:00 PM  
Cansada de tanto bailar, Kagome se encontraba sentada conversando con sus amigas hasta que una voz la saco de su conversación.  
Sessh: ¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
Kagome se encontraba sorprendida ante ella se encontraba el chico más popular del colegio e hijo del eterno enemigo de su padre, Inu Taisho._

_Sessh: la ley de los 5 segundos funciona; así que tomare eso como un si _

_Y tomándola de la mano la guio a la pista de baile.  
Las luces bajaron, el ritmo se hizo más lento y las parejas comenzaron a bailar de lado a lado.  
Kagome aún seguía aturdida, pero aun así se dio cuenta del porque el excesivo acoso que sufría el peliplata ; tenía los rasgos finos como si hubieran sido tallados, un hermoso color de ojos, una mirada penetrante y un cuerpo de infarto.  
Tanta era su concentración al mirarlo que no entendía lo que este le decía pero sabia que hablaba ya que veía sus labios moverse.  
Y por esa noche ellos olvidaron el odio que los envolvía y bailaron hasta que las luces cayeron.  
FIN FLASHBACK  
_Y como Romeo y Julieta, se enamoraron.  
Talvez nadie lo notaba pero sus ojos se buscaban constantemente y sus almas ansiaban encontrarse.  
No importaba como, pero cualquier excusa era suficiente para poder cruzar unas palabras.  
E inevitablemente después vinieron los encuentros a escondidas.  
Al principio solo hablaban, después las miradas, los besos y las caricias comenzaron.

Pero al igual que Romeo y Julieta… su amor estaba condenado a la desdicha.  
Sin ser conscientes de los ojos envidiosos y llenos de odio que los observaban, los dos amantes siguieron con su amor.  
_**No obstante el hombre habla porque quiere.**_

Y así los amantes se vieron descubiertos a través de las palabras venenosas de quienes decían amarlos.  
Inuyasha y Kagura hablaron siendo conscientes de que con cada palabra dicha iban envenenando el corazón de sus progenitores quienes cegados por el odio solo querían la separación de sus hijos.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que fue descubierta la verdad, Kagome se mantenía lo más alejada posible de Sesshomaru, aunque él la buscara y ella muriera por acercarse a él, no podía hacerlo.  
Su padre ya la había puesto al tanto sobre lo que sucedería si esa relación continuaba.  
_FLASHBACK  
N:¡maldita mujerzuela! Tantos años de mantenerte y a la primera vas y te metes con el hijo de mi enemigo.  
K: Papá escúchame tu no entiendes yo... yo lo amo._

_N: ¡NO! La que no entiende eres tú, si sigues con tu jueguito tendrás que soportar las consecuencias o es que acaso ¿te gustaría recibir el cuerpo de tu amado Taisho en partes?  
Y sin más su padre se marchó dejando a Kagome con el alma destrozada.  
FIN FLASHBACK  
_Y así el colegio termino, sin que ellos hablaran.

Kagome inmediatamente se fue a estudiar al extranjero y Sesshomaru por su parte ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio.  
Pasaron 6 años hasta que se volvieran a ver en esos 6 años Kagome fue pensando una manera de escapar de su padre pero ya nada le quedaba no tenía fuerzas de luchar y el miedo era más grande aun.  
Por otro lado Sesshomaru daba todo por perdido, había hecho sufrir cada día a su hermano por haberle quitado a la persona más importante de su vida y jamás se lo perdonaría.  
Cada uno estudio administración y gerencia para poder tomar el mando de sus empresas como sus padres lo querían.  
Y como Romeo y Julieta su amor siguió corriendo, como el agua en la tierra.  
Se encontraron tal vez de la manera menos esperada.  
_FLASHBACK:  
Kagome había decidido salir esa noche estaba cansada de tanto trabajo y quería divertirse por una noche sin preocuparse por la empresa o por la competencia.  
Se vistió lo más casual que pudo; shorts, una camiseta que mostraba un escote pronunciado, botas y su bolso; no necesitaba más estaba perfecta para disfrutar de la noche y la disfrutaría pero no como esperaba.  
Salió con su amiga Sango y fueron al club más exclusivo que había en todo Tokio.  
Kagome bailaba descontroladamente llamando la atención de hombres y mujeres, pero había uno en especial que la miraba de la manera más discreta posible; pero dominado por los celos al ver las miradas de muchos hombres fue hasta ella y pegándola a su cuerpo, le susurró al oído:  
Sessh: Te extrañe  
Kagome no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el hombre por el que había sufrido durante años destruyéndose con las ideas de volver a verlo pero casado y con familia ; y al parecer él la seguía queriendo. Y con ese pensamiento la razón se esfumo y tomándolo del cuello estampo sus labios con los de él, contestando así sus palabras.  
Se besaron con ternura y amor acariciando los labios del otro como si fuera lo más delicioso que pudieron probar , el beso comenzó a subir estaban probándose recuperando cada beso perdido y limpiando el dolor de sus almas; se transmitían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Se amaban y sus bocas se lo transmitían._

_Lentamente se fueron separando mirando los ojos del otro que brillaban como hace mucho tiempo lo hacían.  
Kag: yo también te extrañe  
Y sin más palabras de por medio ambos salieron del club con dirección al departamento de Sesshomaru para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
FIN FLASHBACK  
_Des pues de esa noche el miedo de Kagome fue creciendo, tenía miedo de perderlo y la historia se repitió.  
Ella trataba de no acercarse a él y él la buscaba sin encontrarla.  
Y Kagome siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado no obstante su destino no la dejaría escapar tan fácil.  
La noticia del embarazo asusto a Kagome, no sabía qué hacer, temía por su hijo y por su amor.  
Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el reencuentro entre Kagome y Sesshomaru; una carta había llegado a la oficina de kagome y al abrirla no pudo hacer más que llorar. 

_**Kagome:  
Me he cansado de luchar por nuestro amor  
Mañana a las 12:00 me ire a Estados Unidos quiero una vida nueva  
una vida donde no tenga que obedecer todo lo que mi padre dice  
YO YA DEMOSTRE LO QUE DEBIA DEMOSTRAR  
TE AMO PERO SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE LUCHAR POR NUESTRO AMOR LO MEJOR SERA DEJARTE IR.  
SESSHOMARU.  
**_

Kagome sabía lo que debía hacer; era sencilla la libertad o la miseria; su respuesta estaba clara pero ¿sería capaz de escapar de la torre en la que se encontraba?

Ya eran las 11:30 y Kagome aún no llegaba; y las esperanzas de Sesshomaru se iban apagando y solo podía pensar:  
_**"tal vez el amor no es suficiente"  
**_Era hora de irse; ya no había vuelta atrás había dejado todo por ella, para ser felices y sobre todo libres pero al parecer Kagome no deseaba ese futuro pero Sesshomaru había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

Kagome había escapado de su casa ; nadie sabía el plan que tenia de ser libre a excepción de Sango y supuso que pronto su padre se daría cuenta de esto.  
Y a eran las 11:30 estaba retrasado el vuelo saldría a las 12:00 pero antes necesitaba encontrar a Sesshomaru, rápidamente entro el aeropuerto con una pequeña maleta en mano corriendo; como si la muerte la siguiera; Kagome fue directamente al lugar de abordo y allí lo vio.  
Supo que era él; su pelo plateado lo delataba y sin esperar más Kagome corrió hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Y este al darse cuenta de quien lo abrasaba se dio la vuelta para poder observar esos ojos azabaches que tanto amaba.  
Sin esperar más Kagome le susurro al odio "**estoy embarazada" **  
Entonces supieron que sería duro lo que les aguardaba pero ellos lo enfrentarían.  
_**Porque a pesar de todo ellos NO eran Romeo y Julieta.  
Ellos eran Kagome y Sesshomaru.  
Y no tendrían un final trágico; ellos tendrían un inicio feliz.**_  
**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Lamento el descuido de mi fic "entre cámaras y flashes" ya tengo el segundo capítulo pero no he podido subirlo; he tenido algunos problemas en mi casa y hoy encontramos a mi perro muerto fue muy triste, pero ya no los entristezco mas  
espero que les guste la historia  
Y FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A LOS QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS Y A LOS QUE NO  
TAMBIEN  
**


End file.
